Balada Cinta Geng Kampak
by AMPAS
Summary: Bagi Seokmin, cewek itu spesies lemah dengan kerjaan utama jadi parasit untuk kaum adam. Tapi ... gimana kalo Seungcheol, si kakak kelas mirip Irw*nsyah, maksa dia buat ngedeketin seorang cewek mandiri yang super duper kalem? / "Nanti lo juga naksir dia kok, nyet. HAHAHA!" / SeokSoo ft. Meanie, JeongCheol, SoonHoon, JunHao. GS! Super bobrok dan kasar abis; ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!
1. Prolog

Apa yang muncul dipikiran kalian waktu denger kata 'Pledis Academy'?

Sekolah akademi elit? Murid-murid ganteng plus cantik? Gedung sekolah selebar sawah bangsawan?

Runtuhlah impian kalian pas udah sampe ke gedung sekolah Pledis!

Pasalnya, Pledis Academy itu ... satu-satunya bangunan sekolah di AREA X—alias tempat paling bahaya di Seoul. Isi dari AREA X ga jauh dari rampok, tukang _crack_ situs negara, bandar jablay, dan sekawannya. Daerah ini punya pembatas kawat listrik, jadi kalo ada warga normal Seoul mau coba-coba masuk, nanti mereka bakal langsung kesetrum—berasa kayak negara saudara aja kalo dilihat-lihat.

Konon Pledis Academy dibangun sama delapan orang berjulukkan CLAN X[1] yang memiliki tujuan untuk mendidik para penjahat. Sampe sekarang sih, kalian masih bisa ngelihat mereka di Pledis Academy.

 _ **Intinya; jahat boleh, bego jangan.**_

Pemandangan murid klepto ngerebut pulpen temennya, atau siswi cabe lagi ngegoda tukang kebon sekolah udah ga asing lagi disini. Akademi berbangunan super luas dengan cat hampir luntur ini membagi para murid kedua tipe.

Yang paling misterius, _**NEET**_ , bagian kejahatan dunia maya. _Yeah_ , mereka bertampang polos tapi pas malem bisa nyolong duit negara lewat internet—kayak tuyul, uhuk.

Dan paling gila, _**VILLAGERS**_. Beda dengan NEET yang hobi tusuk belakang, anak-anak asrama ini berjiwa kriminal murni. Senggol? Bacok. Mau siswi atau siswa, sama semua! Mereka sadis tanpa pandang bulu— _entah bulu apa_.

Tahun ini, ada lima siswa yang menarik perhatian OSIS. Mereka nyeleneh abis dan minta ditampol. Satu angkatan menjuluki mereka **Geng Kampak**.

 _Ganteng iya. Tolol juga iya._

Siapa aja sih anggota Geng Kampak ini?

.

.

 _ **COMING SOON!  
**_ _(the ending of 2016 / the start of 2017)_

 _fan9irlssi_ _ **X**_ _Neulra  
_ _present.._

 **BALADA CINTA GENG KAMPAK**

SEVENTEEN. _Pair_ gado-gado. _Genderswitch_ untuk para _submissives_ kesayangan Cecer dan Nau. Berfokus pada Seokmin/Jisoo tertjintah, tapi yang lain juga ikut eksis _bcs why not?_ HAHAHAHAHA:')  
Bahasa informal dan frontal abisss! Unsur kriminal kelihatan jelas seperti pikran kedua _author_ -nya o(-( **  
**

.

.

 **Pertama, Wen Junhui**.  Panggilannya kangmas, _because_ tampang ganteng abis—bahkan idungnya kalo diukur malah ngebentuk sudut 60 derajat. Hobinya jadi _'bangku'_ buat para siswi—bahkan kadang matahin kursi sekolah dengan _skill_ kungfunya biar murid cewek kehabisan bangku. _Ena_ , gan!

" _Ayo sini! Paha kiri mas kosong, kok. Hehehehe."_

" _Woy, Item! Ga usah macem-macem lo sama yang langsing itu. Gebetan guda dari Cina mau lo sosor juga, hah? Ga inget Wonwoo sama dalemannya yang lo colong, ya?"_

" _Rugi ngintip Jihoon berkali-kali, Soon. Kecil git—lho? KOK GEDE?"_

 **Kedua, Kim Mingyu**. Paling _bleguk_ dibandingin temen-temennya. Punya hobi aneh ngegodain orang yang lebih tua dari dia. Bahkan mbok-mbok kantin lansia pun dia gombalin.

" _Oh kakak murid kelas tiga, ya? Jangan liatin aku terus dong, nanti jatuh cin—ADAWW AMPUN BANG SEUNGCHEOL, GUE GA BAKAL GODAIN PACAR LO LAGI KOK. JANGAN DIJAMBAK, BARU PAKE POMADE NIH!"_

" _Mawar itu merah, violet itu biru. Jeon Wonwoo mau tidak dibawa ke kasur UKS oleh Kim Mingyu?"_

" _HAH? RAZIA? Aku sih cu—WOY MAJALAH GUA JANGAN DIAMBIIIL!"_

 **Ketiga, Kwon Soonyoung**. Antara melek dan tidak—sampe sekarang ga ada yang tau dia beneran ngelihat atau enggak. Hobi ngintipin siswi ganti baju, dan para korban mana sadar Soonyoung ngintip—matanya kayak merem terus, _hiiih_. Berjiwa _kompor gas_. Ada Soonyoung, ada _api_.

" _Jihoon, aku suka kamu walaupun ga pernah berhasil ngintipin kam—SENIOR MIN YOONGI TOLONG JAUHKAN KOREK ITU DARI SAYA! INI NAMANYA PERPLONCOAN!"_

" _Mingyu, ditanyain jawaban soal TTS sama Wonwoo … Won won apa yang pil?!"_

" _Bang, teteh Junghan dipepetin sama kak Hyunwook tuh! Padahal pacar tuh cowok udah dua. HAJAAR!"_

 **Keempat, Choi Seungcheol**. Bangkotan diantara anak-anak. Sosok bapak tidak benar yang demen sebar link 3gp di gc LAYN. H3h3h3h3. Gini-gini kandidat Ketua OSIS, galak kalo serius, _man_! Makanya ga pernah diseriusin gebetan.

" _Siap, izin! Nama … Choi Seungcheol, kelas sepuluh VILLAGERS tiga. Izin mengawini Yoon Junghan."_

" _Aduh makasih bentonya. Kamu cantik tapi cantikan Junghan."_

" _PEMERIKSAAN VIDEOOO! SIAPIN SEMPAK LO SEMUA BUAT NAROH HP!"_

 **Kelima, Lee Seokmin**. Sering disebut siluman kuda dan digosipin homo sama Jaehyun—sekretaris OSIS yang tampan luar biasa. Dia bendahara Padus juga, tapi hobi buang-buang duit buat ganti mikrofon. Sering gombalin dan PDKT sama cewek, tapi ngegantung semua statusnya—ga gampang napsu sama cewek, antara maho beneran dan tidak.

" _Iya deh iya, gua jones. Jomblo happiness. EMANG ELU, SOON. NGENES KENA TABOKAN JIHOON TERUS? HAHAHAHA!"_

" _Gimana ga sedih? Jaehyun lebih milih si murid baru daripada gua … Katanya sih namanya TAIYo—ehem, Taeyong maksud gua."_

" _Gua? Jelek? Cewek denger suara gua aja bisa langsung hamil mendadak!"_

Mereka berlima selalu melewati suka dan duka bersama—yah, walaupun ada yang mau ngerasain sukanya doing macem Mingyu sama Junhui.

.

.

 _Namun … bagaimana jika kekompakan Geng Kampak mulai tergoyahkan?_

.

.

Hidup penuh aura jahat masih berjalan normal di Pledis Academy. Geng Kampak tetep ditakutin temen satu angkatan mereka. Tapi keputusan Seungcheol waktu mau UAS, ngerubah semuanya...

"GAES! GUA ADA KABAR BAHAGIA NIH!" dia, si paling tua Choi, teriak-teriak masuk kamar Soonyoung—alias markas mereka.

"Hah? Apaan, bang?" Junhui nengok paling awal, dia bahkan matiin korek rokoknya. "Lo kena hukum Pak Kumis lagi?"

"Kagaaak!" Seungcheol ngegeleng. "Sepupu cewek gua dari Amerika kan dititipin ke keluarga gua, terus dia mau pindah ke sekolah ini juga gitu. Nah, buat ngelindungin dia dari lelaki jahanam Pledis, gua mau masukin dia ke geng kita. Lo pada setuju, ga? Namanya Hong Jisoo, dia masuk pas hari kamis."

"Kita mah ga masalah, asal dia ngertiin kita gimana." jawab Junhui woles. Sementara Mingyu sama Soonyoung—yang lagi nonton bokep lokal—ngangguk santai, ga terlalu mikirin Jisoo.

Gimana sama Seokmin?

"GA BISA GITU, BANG! GA BOLEH ADA CEWEK DI ANTARA KITA!"

Nah lho! Gimana nih nasib Hong Jisoo ditangan Geng Kampak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **And the story begin…**_

 **POJOK CUAP CUAP**

Ga tau ini lanjutnya kapan. /lalu disihir jadi kodok  
Ehem, halo Neulra disini! Jadi seperti yang lo semua liat, ini kolaborasi pertama gua sama si siluman buaya, fan9irlssi—nanti dia muncul di A/N _chapter_ satu kok h1h1h1h1

Berawal dari ide pelestarian fanfik SeokSoo, akhirnya kita bikin ginian sambil menangisi SVTinJakarta. /terlalu jujur  
Dan maaf sekali, ini bukan _harem_!Jisoo

 _(Enggak ding, kita juga tergoda sama cheolsoo)_

 _(Abis buaya bajingan deketin jisoo terus)_

 _(Sebel hih)_

 _(Jadi curhat gini)_

Oh iya, terus … KELUPAAN ADA CATETAN KAKI JUGA!  
 **[1]** CLAN X = Anak Monsta X sama Gun (yang nonton NoMercy pasti tau dia siapa huhuhuhu)

Kalo mau tanya-tanya atau ngobrol panjang lebar, langsung cuss PM kita saja. /senyum _pedo bear /woe_


	2. Chapter 1

**Balada Cinta Geng Kampak**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Presented by : fan9irlssi and Naeulra**_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di sekolah _Pledis Academy_.

Gue, _**Lee Seokmin**_ , murid _Pledis Academy_ , kelas 10.

Btw, ini gue lagi di _basecamp_ geng gua yang ada di sekolah. _**Geng kampak,**_ yang baru _debut_ tapi udah menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni _Pledis Academy_ yang ga seberapa ini.

"Hei, bro. Gue bawa camilan nih." Mingyu dateng bawa kantong plastik ditangan kanan sama kirinya.

"Apaan noh isinya?" Gue nanya kegirangan sambil lari ke Mingyu.

"Banyaklah. Ciki-ciki gitu." Mingyu ngelempar kantong plastik ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang kelaparan.

"Pasti hasil malak ibu-ibu kantin." Soonyoung langsung nyamber ciki yang sampulnya warna kuning gambar paha ayam.

"Yoi. Lumayan pemanasan buat gombalin Wonwoo _noona_." Mingyu nyengir.

"Bro, lo beneran pantang menyerah ya." Gue nepuk bahu Mingyu, prihatin.

Siapa yang ga kenal senior galak Jeon Wonwoo? Galak macem mak lampir, setipe sama senior Min Jihoon. Kecil-kecil kalo ngamuk sekolah ini bisa runtuh—ya, emang udah saatnya runtuh sih.

"YO! WAZZUP GAES!" pak senior bangkotan, Choi Seungcheol, yang terhormat datang dengan senyum lebar.

"YO! Bang, ada jajanan ciki nih. Hasil gombalannya Mingyu!" Junhui ngangkat ciki yang covernya warna ijo gambarnya buaya.

"Yo, ntar aja—heh! Seokmin, sisain gue, kampret." Bang Seungcheol tau aja sih kalo gue mau ngambil banyak ciki buat diri gue sendiri.

"GUE BAWA KABAR GEMBIRA!" Bang Seungcheol loncat-loncat ga karuan.

Perasaan gue mulai ga enak.

"Jisoo, sepupu cewek gue itu yang gue bilang mau pindah kesini kemaren, udah dateng di Korea tadi malem!" 'kan bener! Ah, mlz gue. Bt. Jadi ga napsu makan ciki.

Mingyu jejingkrakan bareng bang Seungcheol sama Soonyoung. Junhui cuek masih makan ciki.

"Muke lo kenapa sepet gitu?" Mingyu nanya ke gue ga pake mikir.

"Masih ngambek gara-gara bang Seungcheol mau masukin Jisoo _noona_ ke geng kita kali." Soonyoung jawabnya cepet bener.

"Lumanyan kali, Min, ada mbak Jisoo. Mata kita agak termanjakan. Empet liat muke-muke model lo terus tiap hari." Mingyu ngomong ga disaring dulu kali yak? Sakit ni ati dengernya, mpret.

Gue bete. Langsung banting cikinya dan keluar dari _basecamp_ geng gue, yang tak lain adalah gudang alat kebersihan, ruang paling pojok, tak terjamah oleh tangan-tangan nista anak sekolah ini kecuali orang-orang macem mas Junhui yang hobi main _bangku-bangkuan_.

"Loh? Cikinya ditinggal? Yakin?" mas Junhui nanya sambil ngangkat ciki kesukaan gue.

Karna hati gue terlalu lemah untuk menolak godaan ciki-cikian akhirnya gue balik kucing deh—Cuma buat ngambil cikinya trus cabut.

.

Pas udah masuk kelas, hati gue udah ga seberapa dongkol pas liat ada Jaehyun tercintah. _It's time to_ gledotan ke Jaehyun!

"Jae—ayank!" gue teriak dari pintu sampe nyampe disamping Jaehyun yang lagi asik ngobrol sama—ah sudahlah, sakit hati ini nyebut namanya—

Yang tadinya hati ini mau terobati dongkolnya malah makin parah.

Gue makin bete dan ga jadi nyamperin Jaehyun.

"Hoi, kenapa?" Jaehyun nanya dengan watadosnya.

Bodo amatlah. Gue duduk aja dibangku gue. Tidur sebelum jam pertama mulai bolehlah.

" _Wew! Anak baru!"_

" _Eh, iya! Cakep lagi!"_

" _Semoga satu kelas sama gue. Bosen liat ceweknya itu-itu mulu."_

Eh, kampret. Ada apaan sih kok pada berisik!?

Gue langsung berdiri trus keluar dari kelas. Pengen tau gue apa yang diributin sama orang-orang.

Wuih, mata gue langsung melek. Beneran cakep masa.

Trus, kesan cakep langsung luntur pas gue liat bang Seungcheol, mas Jun, Soonyoung sama Mingyu udah bediri dibelakang tu cewek macem _bodyguard_.

Gue langsung balik badan, eh kampretnya bang Seungcheol pake liat gue.

"Hoi, Seokmin! Ayo, sini! Anterin Jisoo ke ruang si botak dulu." Ya gusti, mereka kok ga peka sih kalo gue lagi ngambek.

Dengan tampang lesu dan _brightness_ yang nyampe level minus 100 , gue jalan ke barisan pengantar mbak Jisoo ketemu si botak—pak kepsek yang ga punya rambut karena rajin cukur, katanya sih biar ga gerah.

"Senyum, bro. Kasih kesan yang baik ke sepupu gue." Bang Seungcheol main nyikut perut gue yang masih kosong belom keisi makanan berkarbohidrat tinggi.

Gue nyengir ga ikhlas deh akhirnya kearah mbak Jisoo yang bales senyum kecut juga.

Pas lanjut jalan, ga dikit cowok-cowok yang matanya jelalatan ngeliatin mbak Jisoo. Tapi, dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan kungfunya mas Jun dengan senang hati nyekek anak cowok yang berani kurang ajar sama mbak Jisoo.

Bener-bener mirip sama _bodyguard_.

"Bang, emang harus yang dikawal kayak lagi di _red carpet_ gini?" gue ngeluh ke Soonyoung yang lagi ada disebelah gue.

"Kalo kata gue sih, harus. Kasian, mbak Jisoo belom tau kelakuan pria kucing garong disini." Soonyoung ngangguk.

Gue Cuma bisa manyun. Ini tuh ga banget.

"Sekalian aja dia dadah-dadah kayak _Miss Universerse!_ " gue dongkol seluruh hati, men.

Mau dikata apa men, geng kampak kemasukan cewek? Ga elit lagi dong ni geng.

Muka gue makin mendung pas liat ada anak cowok yang nyolek pipi mbak Jisoo, dengan senang hati mas Jun juga bales nyolek tu cowok pake bogem mentah dan menimbulkan pendaharan hebat diidungnya.

"Cheol, kapan nyampenya?" duh, kuping gue kayaknya mulai ga beres. Kok suaranya kayak nyanyian surga ya. Eh, gue mo mati?

"Bentar lagi, belok kanan, trus jalan dikit ntar udah nyampe kok." Bang Seungcheol ngelus kepala mbak Jisoo, kok gue tiba-tiba pengen gituin mbak Jisoo juga ya?

.

"Jadi, kita bagi tugas ya. Buat hari senin yang jagain Jisoo, gue." Bang Seungcheol nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selasanya Soonyoung." Bang Seungcheol nunjuk Soonyoung yang lagi asik ngebokep dihapenya bang Seungcheol.

"Rabu, Jun. Kamis Mingyu."

"Siap, bang!" mas Jun sama Mingyu kompak hormat ke bang Seungcheol.

"Lo, jumat _plus_ _weekend_ ya." Oh, jumat sama weekend, ok—

"HAH!? Kok gitu bang!? Weekend? KOK WEEKEND JUGA!?" Sumpah, gue emg dewanya protes nomer satu, men.

"Ya, karna lo yang paling anti sama sepupu gue. Jadi lo yang harus paling lama sama dia." Eh, alesan kampret apaan noh!? Harusnya kan dia yang sebagai sepupunya yang jagain, buka gue!

"Gabisa gitu dong, bang. Kan sepupunya mbak Jisoo lo, yang tinggal serumah sama mbak Jisoo lo, kenapa gue yang dapet tugas jagain mbak Jisoo selama _weekend_?!" mulut gue ga brenti ngomong kalo alesan bang Seungcheol ga rasional.

"Soalnya, gue sibuk kencan ama Junghan. Dan perintah dari gue gabisa diganggu gugat." Mulut gue rasanya gatel pengen nyerocos aja tapi, ya sudahlah, percuma.

"Kalo gamau tukeran sama gue aja." Mas Jun menawarkan diri. Senyum hampir aja terbit kalo ga gara-gara omongannya bang Seungcheol.

"Gabisa, ntar sepupu gue lo ajakin main _bangku-bangkuan_!" bang Seungcheol melotot kearah mas Jun yang Cuma nyengir iseng.

"Gue pengen sih gantiin lo—" sumpah, Mingyu penolong gue!

"—tapi, _weekend_ jadwal gue buat pedekatein Wonwoo _noona_. Hehehe." Boleh bunuh temen segeng ga sih? Dosa ga kira-kira?

"Soonyoung _hyung_ : (" muka gue udah paling melas ini pas liatin Soonyoung.

"Sori, Min. Gue udah janji buat bantuin mas Yoongi. Lumayan, itung-itung nyicil restu ke calon kakak ipar." Soonyoung nyengir lebar.

Pupus sudah harapan gue buat bebas tugas.

"Udahlah, terima aja nasib lo. Nanti lama-lama lo juga naksir dia kok, nyet. HAHAHA!" gue merinding denger omongannya bang Seungcheol.

"Jangan ngaco, bang. Gue Cuma napsu sama Jaehyun!" gue melotot ke bang Seungcheol eh yang lain malah ketawain gue.

"Udah, jangan dongkol gitu. Ayo, pesta makan di kantin. Gue yang traktir!" Mingyu ngerangkul pundak gue.

"Lo? Nraktir kita? Ibu-ibu kantin kali ya maksud lo?" gue mandangin Mingyu sengit. Eh, si dia malah ngakak kenceng.

"Eh, jangan lupa jemput Jisoo dulu. Shift jaganya di mulai besok ya! Hari ini kita semua yang jagain dia, sekalian perkenalan. Itu berarti tugasnya Seokmin besok! Dan apa-apa yang bakal kalian lakuin selama jagain Jisoo besok gue kasih tau pas kumpul di basecamp." Harapan hidup tenang gue bener-bener pupus sudah.

.

Daritadi, yang gue liat Cuma Mingyu sama bang Jun lagi berebut buat gombalin mbak Jisoo yang keliatannya biasa-biasa aja.

"Jadi, yang gombalin kamu tadi Mingyu—yang tingginya kelewat genter sama Junhui—yang gatau kesambet setan mana rambutnya tiba-tiba dicat pirang." Bang Seungccheol mulai ngenalin kita-kita ke mbak Jisoo.

"Salam kenal. Aku Hong Jisoo. Boleh panggil Jisoo." Mbak Jisoo klo senyum gitu manis tapi sayang dia udah bikin gue bete duluan jadi males.

"Kalo manggil kamu sayang boleh ga?" pala Mingyu yang gesrek setengah idupnya dia, akhirnya kena toyor bang Seungcheol.

"Kalian tu gaada bedanya sama kucing garong disini." Bang Seungcheol melotot, nyeremin.

"Hoe, lo bedua lom ngenalin diri. Cepet kenalan." Bang Seungcheol nyikut gue lagi yang emang lagi apes duduk disebelahnya.

"Tadi aja, Mingyu sama mas Jun abang yang ngenalin. Masa sekarang gue sama Seokmin kenalan sendiri? Abang pilih kasih!" kemudian Soonyoung ga bisa melihat hari esok gara-gara matanya emang merem selalu—ga ding, dia Cuma di toyor juga kayak Mingyu.

"Cepet!" ah, Soonyoung mah ribet.

"Gue Lee Seokmin." Singkat, jelas, padat, kelar.

Yang lain melongo liatin gue.

"Ape?" tanya gue ke yang lain. Yang lain langsung liatin mbak Jisoo lagi dan Soonyoung mulai ngenalin dirinya.

"Wahai, mbak Jisoo yang cantik dan lemah lembut—"

"Cepet! Jangan banyak bacot!" bang Seungcheol masih aja pelototin Soonyoung.

"—iya iya, bawel—AMPUN BANG! Aku Kwon Soonyoung yang paling tampan. Sekian." Dan Soonyoung dapet hadiah ciki-ciki yang bertebaran di udara dari yang lain.

"Soo, besok yang jagain kamu sama kamu kalo mau keluar pas weekend Seokmin yang itu ya." Bang Seungcheol nunjuk gue yang asik makan mie ayam tanpa ayam dengan kuah kari—ga ding, mana enak mie ayam pake kuah kari?

"Loh? Emang kamu mau kemana, Cheol? 'Kan aku pengen muterin Korea." Mbak Jisoo kok keliatannya ga seneng ya kalo gue yang jagain dia? Ah, bodo. Lagian gue juga ga seneng sama dia.

"Ada janjian sama Jeonghan hehehe sama Seokmin aja ya? Kita udah bagi-bagi tugas hehehe." Mbak Jisoo keliatan kecewa banget.

Gue sebel.

 _ **Brak.**_

"Gue bilang apa 'kan, bang. Jangan gue yang jagain mbak Jisoo!" Gue gebrak meja.

"Lo kenapa sih? Kok sensi? PMS?" Soonyoung melototin gue gara-gara pas gue gebrak meja dia lagi mau makan baksonya trus baksonya mencelat gatau kemana deh. Hehehe.

"Au ah." Mbak Jisoo liatin gue kayak sebel sama sed—ah, gatau deh. Gue bukan cenayang yang bisa _translate_ pancaran mata mbak Jisoo.

"Tugas. Tetep. Tugas. Lee. Seokmin." Ah, bete kalo bang Seungcheol udah tegas kek gini.

"Ga boleh ada yang bantah tugas dari gue! Ngerti lo semua?!" mas Jun, Soonyoung sama Mingyu udah ngangguk aja. Gue cuek.

"Seokmin?"

"Iya, ngerti."

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

 _ **Cecer's note(C/N) :**_

Halloohhhh!

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 1 BERHASIL DITULIS DENGAN SELAMAT TAPI DENGAN SELERA HUMOR CECER YANG RECEH GA KARUAN

Sumpah, for the first time in forever gue baru pake bahasa informal diff ini LOL

Ini for the first time in forever juga lho gue nulis ff informal : ' )

Anjir dari tulisan diatas keliatan banget ya gue lahir taun brp : " ) q gpp.

Entah ini ide bagus apa ide paling gila yang pernah ada buat bikin ff collab antara dua author gesrek. Ditambah, kita berdua biangnya typo. Jadi, kami mohon dengan sangat, tolong di maklumi : " )

OHIYA, gue sekalian mau kasih info nih. Kalian para pembaca disini dituntut buat jadi orang pinter ya—orang pinter lho _**bukan**_ dukun, oke? Tolong hilangkan pikiran itu klo kalian mikirnya dukun—karna, ff ini kan authornya 2, otomatis, gaya bahasa sama gaya nulisnya kan beda, tolong, jadilah pembaca yang cermat, cerdas dan pinter—plis jangan mikir dukun lagi.

Ah, ga susah buat jadi pembaca cermat, cerdas dan pinter. Cukup kalian dari awal ngenalin _**ini tulisan siapa**_ udah cukup cerdas kok. Gampang bedain kita tu. _**Cecer si aneh tak berpengalaman**_ dan _ **Nau si gila berpengalam**_ HAHAHAHA

Udah ah, gue gamau sok asik : " )

Bye, bye. Chap 2 dilanjut _**Neulra**_ yaw~~

Jadi, bagi yang mau nagih chap 2 ke dia ya : ' )

 _ **Mwah,**_

 _ **fan9irlssi(**_ _ **신**_ __ _ **민**_ __ _ **미**_ _ **)**_


	3. Chapter 2

Ini hari pertama gue di Korea Selatan; lebih tepatnya sih, Pledis Academy, _guys_ … tempat sepupu gue yang suka ngaku kalo dia pecinta wanita tapi bukan _buaya_ —Choi Seungcheol, _ehem_ —tinggal.

Oh iya, maaf lupa ngenalin diri sebelumnya. _Ehem_ , nama lengkap Hong Jisoo, tapi panggil Jisoo aja biar akrab gitu, soalnya ga enak ya kalo canggung; tak kenal maka tak sayang. Gue lahir dari dua _cracker_ bank negara terkenal di LA, dan itu otomatis ngebuat gue jarang masuk sekolah umum, jadi yah … agak bikin kaget juga waktu keluarga gue mutusin buat mindahin gue ke sini. Katanya sih, biar gue udah siap menghadapi bahaya penjahat lain pas jadi penjahat senior.

Setelah berucap terima kasih karena diajak keliling oleh Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya—katanya sih nama mereka Geng Kampak, gue mutusin buat ngunjungin Junghan yang emang ga punya kerjaan di kelasnya. Dengan segala kebetean yang ada, gue makanin sebungkus biskuad stroberi punya ceweknya Seungcheol ini. Mumpung dia lagi keluar beli _roti jepang_. Kita emang udah akrab dari sebelum dia jadian sama Seungcheol—sesama NETT gitu, jadi punya kenalan penjahat internasional lewat dumay mah lebih dari cukup. Gue ga terlalu tau sifat sehari-harinya, tapi kalo di liat-liat … Junghan itu _males_ banget mesra-mesraan didepan umum sama Seungcheol. Iya, _males_. Bukan ga suka atau gimana. Mungkin karena temen seangkatannya banyak yang ngincer Seungcheol juga, dia jadi ditikung terang-terangan. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Junghan lebih demen nempel-nempel ke gue daripada Seungcheol.

Bikin heran yha.

"Jisoo! Seungcheol sama yang kemaren lagi~"

Nah, itu dia kedengeran suaranya Junghan yang baru balik, lagi misuh-misuh sendiri sambil remes bungkusan _roti jepang-_ nya gara-gara _liatin_ Seungcheol bantuin siswi lain bangun dari jatuhnya. Ea ea ea. Gue cuma bisa nyengir tanpa dosa ngelihat muka cemberutnya Junghan. Manis, ya? Padahal biasanya dia yang hobi bikin Seungcheol monyong-monyong menjijikan—dengan cara nemplokin gue terus.

"Maklumin aja lah, harusnya lo ngerti cewek Korea kan emang ngincernya bule-bule kayak _doi_ lo. Standar kecantikan di sini bahkan berkiblat banget sama kebarat-beratan gitu," gue ngusap rambut merah Junghan, untung cat rambutnya udah kering. Coba kalo enggak …

Eh, Junghan malah ngedelik sinis, ga terima. "Emang ya, dasar tante-tante cabe kelas tiga. Demennya sama brondong bego campuran Spanyol!"

Gue ketawa aja ngedenger julukan Junghan buat pacaranya sendiri. _Fyi_ , ibu gue dan bapaknya Seungcheol itu anak kembar—ngejelasin kenapa kita sepupuan. Mereka asli Korea kok, cuman mamihnya Seungcheol seratus persen Spanyol, sementara ayah gue campuran Thailand-Amerika; makanya muka kita beda jauh. Umur kita sama, cuma Seungcheol tinggal kelas. Dan satu-satunya sekolah yang dia bisa masukin ya … Pledis Academy doang, karena selain tes tulis, syarat masuk utamanya itu _'anak sah dari kaum penjahat'._

"Han, lo anggota OSIS, 'kan?" gue nyoba ngalihin topik pembicaraan biar besok di Pledis Academy ga ada _headline news_ 'Seorang Siswi Kelas Tiga NETT Ditemukan tengah Membunuh Teman Sekelasnya!'.

Junghan ngangguk jujur. "Iya, gue mantan ketua sekbid sastra dan budaya. Kenapa emangnya? Lo mau masuk OSIS? Tapi lo kan kelas tiga jug—"

"Siapa bilang?" gue ngernyit pas denger kesimpulan super waras Junghan. "Gue cuma mau nanya sesuatu …"

"Apa tuh, apa?" Junghan berhenti merhatiin Seungcheol dan _excited_ sendiri liat gue nanya; soalnya setau dia, gue jarang penasaran sampe nanya-nanya gini.

Padahal mah aslinya kepo berat hehehe.

"Kenal Lee Seokmin?" gue langsung nanya _to-the-point_ , biar ga lama-lama berduaan sama dia dan malah dikira berzinah(?). "Emang anaknya judes, ya?"

"HAH? SEOKMIN JUDES?" Junghan hampir lempar bungkusan belanjaannya keluar jendela kelas. "Oke, _sorry_ rada histeris. Abis kaget aja baru pertama kali ada yang bilang dia judes, soalnya tuh anak mah sama berisik ples ga waras kayak Soonyoung. Seokmin bukan anak OSIS, tapi gue kenal dia karena sempet ikut Padus. _Well_ , percaya ga percaya, orang kayak dia ngejabat jadi bendahara Padus. Terus gue masih suka ditagihin uang kas sama dia."

"Dasar pelit, mau lulus malah nambahin tunggakan duit," gue hela napas, makin hari makin bingung sama tingkah Junghan. "Cuma ada info segitu tentang Seokmin?"

Junghan bengong. "Jangan bilang … LO NAKSIR SEOKMIN, SOO?"

Terus gue bekep mulutnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, pake bungkusan biskuad bersisa remah-remahnya. "Ga usah nyebar gossip ga bener ya, _sayangku._ "

Junghan ngangguk pasrah karena merinding—merasa jiwa _yandere_ gue kumat mendadak.

 _(Padahal gue ga ngerasa yandere … ya, cuma Seungcheol aja kebanyakan nonton Mirai Nixxi, makanya jadi suka asal jeplak gitu dan bikin Junghan terpengaruh.)_

.

.

.

Pas mau masuk ke dalem asrama NETT, gue dikejutin sama suatu pemandangan yang ga asing di AREA X; ceceran darah manusia keliatan disepanjang lantai. Cuma yang bikin kaget, jejak tersebut punya …

"Ugh … sakit."

Seokmin.

Gue gigit bibir bawah denger rintihannya didepan kamar gue—mungkin dia nyari Junhui, soalnya gue sekamar sama cowok Cina itu dan dua murid NETT senior lain. Mau nolong tapi ragu gede.

Tolong tidak yha?

"A-adaww!"

Buat ukuran cewek, badan gue bisa dibilang kurang gizi karena kekurusan, ga beda jauh dari Junghan sih. Jadi gue berusaha hati-hati mapah Seokmin ke dalem kamar—biar dia ga jatoh dan lukanya ga makin kebuka.

"Kenapa lo nolongin gue?"

Udah sekarat, nih bocah masih bisa nanya pula. Gue diem, ngegigit bibir bawah gue tanpa berucap apa-apa sambil nyari betadine, perban, dan kawan-kawannya didalem koper gue yang belom terjamah dari kemaren malem—saking gugupnya masuk sekolah baru sampe ga bisa rapih-rapih. Setelah ngambil peralatan yang perlu, gue mulai ngobatin Seokmin. Nggak lupa gue bersihin lukanya terlebih dahulu pake kapas yang dibasahin sama sisa aqua gelasnya Jun di kamar.

"J-jangan diteken keras-keras!" Seokmin ngerang sambil megangin tangan gue, kesakitan. Sementara gue ngedip-ngedip polos aja liat pergelangan tangan dicengkram erat sama dia.

Kok berasa ada aura bunga-bunga gini, ya?

Apa ini namanya cin—oh ternyata pengharum ruangannya Stellah aroma _wild flower_ , pantes berasa bunga dimana-mana.

"Perih banget anj—"

Umpatan setengah-setengah dari mulut Seokmin nyadarin gue akan realita. Dengan cepet, gue pun mulai mengurangi hobi bengong gue dan cepet-cepet nyembuhin dia.

"Untung darah gue ga keluar banyak." Seokmin ngehela napas lega sambil ngusapin perban yang gue pasang ke lukanya.

Gue naek ke atas kasur, bener-bener capek. "Kok bisa gitu? Abis keserempet motornya Pak Botak, ya?"

"Tau darimana dia bawa motor ninja terus?" Seokmin malah muterbalikin obrolan kita sambil nyenderin kepala di pinggir kasur gue, keliatan puyeng banget.

"Ya biasalah, anak-anak kelas," gue senyum tipis dan mengganti posisi dari rebahan jadi tengkurep—biar bisa ngobrol sama Seokmin. "Bener-bener keserempet, nih?"

"Gue masih waras buat ga cari onar sama guru. Emang sepupu lo apa?" sinis Seokmin. "Cuma ada sedikit masalah gara-gara tadi siang …"

Terus gue ngerutin dahi, bingung sekaligus ngerasa ga enak. "Gara-gara gue lagi?"

"Lebih banyak mas Jun daripada lo," Seokmin mejamin mata. "Kan tadi banyak cowok mau ngegrepe lo pas lagi jalan, terus mereka dipukulin mas Jun, 'kan? Nah, mereka ga terima dan mau bales dendam ke salah satu dari gue dan Mingyu gegara kita anak Kampak paling muda. Dan yah … akhirnya beginilah nasib muka ganteng gue."

Seketika hening. Seokmin masih kesel, dan gue cuma bisa diem aja dengerin ceritanya. Mau ngasih saran, nanti malah tambah bikin runyam keadaan. Heran, susah banget ya jadi cewek?

"Makanya ini yang gue ga suka kalo kita berhubungan sama cewek," dia belom puas cerita; masih ada lanjutannya. "Pasti bakal dijadiin taktik buat ngancurin—"

"Dan lo kira cewek itu juga mau diginiin?" gue mulai jengah karena disudutin terus sama Seokmin—sabar sih sabar, cuma ada batasnya. " _Please_ jangan asal jeplak aja, gue _cracker_ level internasional. Bahkan kalo pun ada yang kurang ajar sama gue, pasti detik berikutnya duit semua keluarganya bakal gue rampas sampe ga ada sisanya."

Seokmin kicep, ga ngasih respon apa-apa. Terus dia pergi gitu aja ninggalin gue disendirian di kamar.

 _What the—_

.

.

.

"Jisoo, bisa tolong ambilkan map ibu di kelas sepuluh villagers lima? Kebetulan materi soal kita ada di sana."

Panas terik begini, Bu Hana—guru strategi kriminal—menyuruh gue dengan senyuman manisnya agar gue olahraga naik-turun tangga sekolah. Padahal deretan anak-anak kelas sepuluh ada dilantai paling bawah—deket sama UKS, berbanding jauh dengan kelas tiga alias kelas gue, kami dilantai empat atau dengan kata lain, lantai paling atas.

Capek sih, tapi semua itu gue lakuin dengan penuh ikhlas dan senyuman. Karena kita kan harus menolong orang tanpa pamrih, ya?

#MendadakTaubat

' _Tok, tok, tok!'_

"Permisi!" gue mukul pelan pintu anak kelas satu villagers lima. "Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

Lalu nggak lama kemudian, ada _lampu hijau_ dari dalam.

"Silahkan, masuk saja!"

Wah … ini kayaknya yang ngajar cewek juga! _Bzztt_! Bener aja, waktu pintunya dibuka, keliatan seorang guru bertubuh molek nan eksotis sedang menggambar peta besar negara tetangga.

Oh, cantik-cantik begini ternyata guru pengenalan invasi dunia. Gue baca _nametag_ dibajunya biar ga gugup pas manggil namanya; takut salah panggil gitu lha.

 _Hyolyn, K._

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya, Bu Hyolyn," gue sungkem didepan dia. "Saya diminta Bu Hana untuk mengambil map birunya."

Bu Hyolyn noleh sambil senyum ke murid-muridnya. "Ada ketua kelas? Apa liat map birunya Bu Hana?"

"ADANYA WAKIL, BUUU! SEOKMIN MAJU GIH!"

Gue nelen ludah gugup. T-tunguu … sepuluh villagers lima itu kelasnya Seokmin? Kok tambah aneh aja hidup ini?

"Mapnya masih ada, kak." Seokmin yang duduk dipojokkan, berjalan dan memberi map ke arah gue—menjaga imejnya sebagai wakil ketua kelas, tak lupa bonus senyuman seribu _watt_ -nya; dan gue liat-liat, Seokmin nggak kalah ganteng juga dari Seungcheol, _uhuk_. Sementara Mingyu disamping gue nahan ketawa—tapi mukanya lebih mirip kayak nahan pup. Sungguh membingungkan.

Gue mengambil mapnya canggung. "O-oke, makasih ya, dek! Terima kasih juga atas waktunya, Bu Hyolyn."

Si guru cuma tersenyum. Dan Seokmin balik lagi ke tempat duduknya seolah ga pernah kenal gue. Dengan helaan napas sedih, gue pun membuka pintu kelas.

' _CKLEK'_

"Jangan pergi dulu!"

Tapi ditahan oleh seorang bocah berbibir tebal dengan _nametag_ Goo Junhwe. "Kak, minta kontak medsosnya dong!"

Bu Hyolyn tampak asik dengan gambaran petanya, tidak memerhatikan para siswa dan siswi didikannya lagi teriak _'CIEEE'_ rame-rame karena anak ini pegang-pegang tangan gue segala.

Aduh, bisa dibunuh Bu Hana karena kelamaan nih!

"Woy, June! Tangannya biasa aja kali!"

Tanpa diduga, Seokmin yang baru setengah jalan ke tempat duduknya malah balik lagi cuma buat lepasin genggaman Junhwe dari tangan gue doang—Mingyu bahkan sampe cengo berasa lagi liat keajaiban ke-69 dunia. Terus teriakan _'CIEEE'_ dari murid sekelasnya malah tambah keras.

Dasar anak-anak rusuh.

 **TBC**

 **notes.**

HAI! HAI! HAI! KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN NEULRA!

Seperti biasa, kalo ada Neulra pasti ada yang nyeleneh. Seperti _chapter_ dua yang berdarah-darah.  
 _(Padahal chapter satu isinya perkenalan doang, ini malah mendadak lompat ke gebuk-gebukan. Dasar aneh:"])_

TERUS GUa GUGUP BANGET SUMPAH NULIS PAKE JISOO POV! masa kata cecer, gua mesti belajar ala keraton dulu biar sehalus Jisoo /3

 _btw_ , kalo di fanfik ini, gua ngembangin bagian kriminal/pledis academy/area x; kalo cecer baru romansanya.

(Karena Neulra tidak romantis. Tq.)


	4. Chapter 3

Gatau otak gue kebentur apaan—mungkin gara-gara digebukin itu kali ye—gue malah nganter mbak Jisoo balik ke kelasnya. Kzl aja gitu liat June si rambut ubanan megang-megang mbak Jisoo. Sepanjang jalan balik ke kelasnya mbak Jisoo, gue cuma bisa diem aja. Bingung juga mau ngomong apaan.

Pas mau nyampe kelasnya, mbak Jisoo malah brenti. Ya, gue otomatis ikutan brenti dong.

"Makasih, ya." Kata mbak Jisoo kalem.

"Hm." Jawab gue singkat trus abis itu langsung balik badan.

"Seokmin— _ah_ , perbannya jangan lupa di ganti, ya!"

.

 _Cecer's present_

 _ **Balada Cinta Geng Kampak**_

.

Pas gue balik ke kelas, gue liat bu Hyolyn udah ga ada dan si Mingyu kayak antusias banget liat gue balik.

"Abis dari mana, cuy?" Mingyu nanyak sambil mainin alisnya.

"Lantai 4." Jawab gue trus duduk di bangku gue yang ada di deretan belakang.

"Yakin Cuma lantai 4?" Mingyu masih sok-sokan ngegoda.

"Diem lo, nyet." Gue melotot ke Mingyu.

"Nah, kan! Pasti—eh? Itu ngapa di perban gitu?" Mingyu kepo liat luka gue.

"Bukan urusan lo."

"Urusan guelah, bruh! Sapa aja yang berani nonjokin temen gue ntar gue tonjok balik." Omongan Mingyu sok-sokan kayak super hero aja padahal mah aslinya tukang ngumpet di ketek mas Jun.

"Songong amat lo." Serius ini gue nyindir Mingyu terang-terangan. Hehehe ga ding, candaan doang.

"Gue ga terima aja sahabat gue diginiin." Gue ngeliat mata Mingyu kayak ada api-apinya gitu.

"Kalo gue bilang yang gebukin gue anak kelas 3 villagers, gimana?"

"Ya, gue geb—HE?! Ntar deh ya, itu urusan bang Seungcheol ama mas Jun. Hehehe. Gue balik ke bangku dulu. Lo yang ati-ati, ya, Min."

Tuh ka, tu anak emang sok-sokan. Untung yang tau kalo dia aslinya cemen Cuma anak-anak segeng. Coba kalo yang tau kakak kelas, paling yang digebukin dia bukan gue.

.

Si Mingyu pea apa oon gue ga paham ya. Udah tau gue abis digebukin eh pas jam pulang malah ngajakin gue lari dari sekolah ke asram. Emang gue bener-bener kudu sabar dan tabah ngadepin ni orang.

"Lo mau matiin gue, ya, tem? Udah tau temen lo abis digebukin malah lo ajakin marathon." Gue ngomel ke Mingyu pas udah nyampe di kamar Soonyoung.

"Eh, maapin hehehe" emang dari cetakannya udah beleguk mau digimanain juga ya tetep begitu.

"Bang, gue mau laporan nih!" Mingyu langsung teriak pas ngeliat abang-abang kami lengkap. Maklum, gue ma Mingyu termasuk maknae. Ya, maknae. Maknae ganteng, bruh! #ChillBruh

"Apaan?" Bang Seungcheol Cuma nanggepin santai. Ga terlalu nanggepin. Soalnya kadang tuh laporan yang di bawa Mingyu suka ga penting. Jadi, kita suudzon duluan sebelum dia ngomong bawa laporan apaan.

"Seokmin abis digebukin!" ya, iyalah ni bocah beneran di laporin ke bang Seungcheol.

"Heh? Serius?" Mas Jun yang bereaksi pertama kali.

"Ama anak kelas 3 villagers, 'kan? Gue udah tau." Bang Seungcheol nanggepin santai banget.

"Kok lo santai, bang?" ini Soonyoung yang nanya.

"Kata siapa? Ini gue lagi ngasah golok." Kita-kita yang baru nyadar bang Seungcheol beneran lagi ngasah golok seketika langsung merinding.

"Ehehehe, bang, ini 'kan Cuma gebuk-gebukan masa pake golok segela?" mas Jun nanya disertai tawa garing. Krenyes krenyes. Ena gan.

"Loh, emang gue bilang kalo mau pake golok?" bang Seungcheol malah nanya ke kita.

"Nah trus tuh golok buat apaan, bang?" saking keponya gue jadi nanya.

"Buat bantuin Junghan panen singkong."

.

Gue Cuma ngekor aja di belakang bang Seungcheol, mas Jun sama Soonyoung—eh, Mingyu juga ngekor dibelakang para sesepuh ding, gue lupa—pas mau bales dendam ke anak-anak yang mukulin gue tadi.

Pas nyampe di atap, anak-anak yang tadi mukulin gue juga udah pada ngumpul, orangnya makin banyak malahan.

Heran deh gue, padahal yang mukulin gue tadi Cuma empat orang kenapa sekarang jadi sepuluh orang lebih.

"Lo yakin digebukin segini banyak?" mas Jun ngelirik anak-anak yang tampangnya pada sok jagoan—idih, mentang-mentang udah senior.

"Tadi Cuma berempat. Tau dah kok jadi beranak gini." Gue jawab sambil ngeliatin empat orang yang keadaannya ga beda jauh ama gue.

Gini-gini gue jago berantem. Ga modal sangar doang kayak Mingyu. Makanya walaupun gue babak belur, lawan gue harus lebih babak belur lagi.

"Beraninya main keroyokan." Salah satu dari geng senior itu tiba-tiba ngatain kita.

"Ga ngaca ya lo, bang? Siapa di sini yang jelas-jelas main keroyokan?" bang Seungcheol jawab sambil natap matanya orang yang keliatannya kayak bos dari kumpulan senior itu.

"Sori, gue di sini ga ada hubungannya." Jawab tu orang—oh, namanya Kris. Gue baru inget hehehe.

"Trus lo ngapain?" bang Seungcheol nanya lagi.

"Cuma mau nganterin mereka. Katanya mau minta maaf ke Seokmin."

HAH?

Kita berlima reflek mangap. Kaget ama apa yang di bilang mas Kris.

"Serius?" ini Mingyu. Tampangnya kayak lega banget gitu ga jadi main pukul-pukulan. Aslinya Mingyu itu jago berantem, tapi mentalnya aja kadang kayak tempe.

"Kagaklah, bego. Cepetan hajar mereka!" tiba-tiba mas Kris merintahin antek-anteknya buat ngeroyok kita berlima.

"Kupret, lo! Dasar!" Bang Suengcheol misuh-misuh sambil nendangin orang-orang yang ngedeketin dia.

"Bang, lo urus bosnya aja! Biar kita-kita yang abisin para curut." Bang Seungcheol ngangguk denger omongan mas Jun.

Gue ama Mingyu langsung ikutan berperang di medan perang. Tonjok sana, tonjok sini. Tampol sana, tampol sini. Nendang sana, nendang sini.

Lima menit pertama, muka kita-kita masih amanlah. Walaupun kalah jumlah tapi jangan salah, kita-kita ga kalah kekuatan.

Tapi, lama-lama capek juga, bruh. Tenaga mereka kayak ga abis-abis. Mereka tu kayak emang udah nyiapin tenaga buat pertempuran ini. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan mereka sengaja ngelakuin ini.

 _ **Bukk!**_

Gue ngeliat badan bang Seungcheol udah kelempar ke tumpukan bangku rusak.

"Bang!" gue teriak dan pas mau nolongin bang Seungcheol gue emang lengah trus ada yang mukul munggung gue pake balok kayu—anjir, dapet dari mana coba!?

"Sialan!" bang Soonyoung mulai ngamuk. Ga terima liat sahabat-sahabatnya babak belur.

Jangan salah, bruh. Doi kalo ngamuk serem. Noh, buktinya. Ga mikirin ntar bakal kena _libur dadakan_ , pokoknya tonjok aja. Tenaga badaknya keluar.

"Bangun lu, setan! Jangan ngeliatin aja! Bantuin bang Seungcheol sana buru!" mas Jun melotot ke gue. Hehe gue lupa kalo gue ikutan berantem kagak Cuma nonton.

Akhirnya gue lari ke arah bang Seungcheol, bantuin dia bediri trus pas mau ngelawan lagi taunya antek-anteknya Kris makin banyak.

"Curang lo! Beraninya keroyokan!" gue misuh-misuh ke Kris yang Cuma nyengir.

"Salah siapa lo nyari masalah sama gue, nyet?!" Kris melotot ke arah gue ama bang Seungcheol.

"Lo yang nyari penyakit, kampret!" Bang Seungcheol teriak ke Kris.

"Temen lo duluan, babi! Dia mukulin temen-temen gua pas istirahat!" Kris maju ke depan bang Seungcheol trus nyengkram kerah seragam bang Seungcheol.

"Salah temen lo, ngapain tangannya grepe-grepe sodara gue!" bang Seungcheol seolah tak gentar malah makin melotot ke Kris.

"Bocah banget sih lu, bang. Cuma gara-gara cewek aja segininya. Ampe dibela-belain berantem." Gatau dah mulut gue dapet keberanian dari mana, tau-tau udah nyeplos aja.

"Lo ngomong apaan, heh?" Kris gantian nyengkram kerah seragam gue. Tiba-tiba juga arena pertempuran jadi hening. Yang lagi jotos-jotosan seketika juga diem.

"Bener kali. Kayak bocah." mas Jun malah manas-manasin.

Gue sih bodo amat ye, mau manas-manasin Kris kek, mau dingin-dinginin dia kek, ato apa kek, tapi ini dianya lagi kesel dan apesnya yang lagi dicengkram itu gue, GA BISA NAPAS GUE WOY!

Tangan gue berusaha ngeraih bang Seungcheol. Bang Seungcheol yang paham kalo gue mau mati gara-gara keabisan napas ngedeketin gue pelan-pelan.

"Sialan lo semua!" eh tiba-tiba gue malah di dorong sama Kris ampe ngejorok di lantai. Untung bukan muka gue duluan yang mampir di lanti.

"Bang, kalo niat awal lo tadi beneran minta maaf kita ga bakalan ampe berantem kayak sekarang." Bang Seungcheol nyoba negosiasi sambil bantu gue bangun.

"Lo pikir, lo siapa, hah!? Lo semua itu masih bocah kemaren sore yang Cuma sok-sokan jadi pahlawan kesiangan di sekolah ini!" Kris ga terima dan malah teriak ke gue ama bang Seungcheol.

"Kita ga sok-sokan, bang. Kita emang pengen jadi pahlawan. Seengganya Cuma buat orang yang kita sayang." Jawab bang Seungcheol. Gue ngernyitin dahi.

 _Kita sayang?_

Emang gue sayang ama mbak Jisoo? Gue diem aja dah, daripada ntar masalahnya makin panjang.

"Bacot lo!" Kris maju hampir nonjok bang Seungcheol kalo bang Seungcheol ga nahan tangannya Kris.

"Udahlah, bang. Gausah berantem lagi. Jujur, capek gue. Mau lu apa deh?" bang Seungcheol ngomong kayak orang ogah-ogahan.

Biasanya kalo udah gini dia lagi _badmood_ parah. Kalo ampe ni perang lanjut lagi, gue, Mingyu, mas Jun ama Soonyoung gausah ikutan paling juga bang Seungcheol udah menang.

"Bentar lagi gua ada janji ama Junghan, kalo telat bisa kena gebuk gua. Kalo gue kena gebuk, kalian juga bakalan gue gebukin." Sumpah, baru kali ini gue ngerasain aura hitam bang Seungcheol.

Kita emang ga sekali dua kali berantem, tapi biasanya bang Seungcheol ga sampe kayak gini. Malah kesannya dia kayak berantem buat nyari seneng. Ini bener tuh bener-bener kayak bang Seungcheol udah muak.

"Saran gue, mending ini kita anggep kelar aja. Kalo emang kalian ga mau minta maaf, biar gue aja. Minta maaf bukan berarti kalah, kok." Soonyoung nepuk bahunya Kris. Kayaknya Soonyoung juga paham sama keadaannya bang Seungcheol.

"Lo ngeremehin—"

"Gue sama temen-temen gue minta maaf ke kalian, para senior di sekolah ini. Maafin kami, senior." Soonyoung nunduk, mas Jun sama Mingyu ikutan nunduk. Gue ikutan juga. Bang Seungcheol masih keukeh pelotot-pelototan sama Kris.

"Cabut, gaes!" Kris narik tangannya dari cengkraman bang Seungcheol.

.

Abis dari atap, kita semua kumpul di kamar mas Jun buat beresin muka biar ganteng lagi. Niatnya sih ama sekalian becandaan biar bang Seungcheol kagak _badmood_ lagi.

Eh, malah ada mbak Jisoo yang lagi asik mainin laptopnya—lagi nge _hack_ bank kali buat nambah duit jajan. Gue jadi ikutan _badmood_ deh.

"Kalian kenapa?" mbak Jisoo kaget ngeliat muka kita kayak abis kena cakar ayam.

Kita semua diem aja. Bang Seungcheolpun diem.

"Cheol?" Mbak Jisoo ngehampirin bang Seungcheol.

"Gapapa." Jawab bang Seungcheol singkat.

Rasain noh di jutekin bang Seungcheol!

Mbak Jisoo ngeliat kita-kita yang keadaannya ga beda jauh sama bang Seungcheol.

"Seokmin? Kok nambah luka lagi sih!? Kalian semua tunggu bentar! Aku ambilin obat dulu!" mbak Jisoo sok perhatian banget sih. Dasar cewek sukanya cari perhatian.

"Makasih, mbak." Mas Jun senyum manis ke mbak Jisoo. Idih, gue kzl liatnya.

Mbak Jisoo abis ngambil kotak P3K langsung duduk di sebelah gue yang lagi selonjoran di lantai. Ngapain coba?

"Sini aku obatin itu lukanya." Mbak Jisoo ngambil kapas trus di tuangin obat merah. Gue Cuma ngelirik aja.

"Seokmin.." kenapa gue jadi nurut sih sama mbak Jisoo? Mau-mau aja muka ganteng gue di pegang-pegang mbak Jisoo.

"Perbannya sekalian aku ganti ya." Gue iya-iya aja dah mau diapain juga ama mbak Jisoo.

Giliran gue udah selesai, sekarang bang Seungcheol yang di obatin sama mbak Jisoo.

"Soo, sekarang kalo kemana-mana jangan sendiri ya. Usahain salah satu dari kita ada yang terus sama kamu." Bang Seungcheol ngomong serius ke mbak Jisoo yang masih ga paham sama maksud omongan bang Seungcheol.

"Iya, mbak. Pokoknya jangan suka jalan sendiri ya. Sekalipun itu di luar sekolah." Soonyoung nambahin.

"Kalau di luar sekolah minta jagain Seokmin aja. Soalnya Cuma dia yang nganggur. Kita-kita udah punya pacar hehehehe" itu tambahan ga penting dari Mingyu.

"Kayak gue mau aja." Bales gue ke Mingyu yang dapet pelototan gratis dari bang Seungcheol.

"Kalo Seokmin kamu ajak jalan gamau, kamu lapor aja ke aku." Bang Seungcheol ngusap kepala mbak Jisoo. Kok gue makin kzl y.

"Dasarnya cewek lemah. Bisanya Cuma ngadu ke cowok." Gue ngecibir omongan bang Seungcheol.

Eh, tiba-tiba kedengaran suara _**klontang**_ yang bikin telinga sakit. Taunya, mbak Jisoo jatohin kotak P3Knya.

"Ngomong apa lo barusan!?" mbak Jisoo udah bediri di depan gue dan matanya merah kayak nahan kesel.

"Apaan emang?" gue cuek-cuek aja.

"Lo barusan ngatain gue lemah!? Gue buktiin kalo gue ga seperti apa yang lo pikirin!" mbak Jisoo trus keluar abis ngomong itu.

"Seokmin, Seokmin, lo hobi banget nyari musuh ya sekarang." Bang Seungcheol natap gue males. Gue diem aja.

"Kok lo jadi rese sih?" Soonyoung nambah-nambahin.

"Au ah." Gue jadi ikutan kesel. Akhirnya gue pergi dari kamar mas Jun.

.

Gue jalan ga tentu arah abis dari kamar mas Jun. Ga tau juga mau kemana. Mau ke kamar juga males. Mau jalan ga ada ongkos, lagian ini juga beloman _weekend_.

Yaudahlah, main-main ke taman belakang asram asik kali.

Gausah mikir panjang gue langsung cus jalan ke taman belakang asrama. Ini masih sore sih, jadi wajar-wajar aja kalo jam segini masih rame tamannya. Pada ga ngelewatin kesempatan buat ngelewatin _sunset_ di belakang asram.

Termasuk gue dan beberapa orang yang lagi asik pacaran—nasib jomblo nikmatin _sunset_ sendirian.

Untung bangku andelan gue yang di tutupin pohon maple belom ada yang nempatin. Gue nyenderin punggung gue di pohon maple. Sumpah, rasanya capek banget. Badan gue juga pegel-pegel abis berantem Cuma gara-gara mbak Ji—eit, tunggu. Kok gue kayak kenal orang yang duduk ga jauh dari tempat gue duduk ya.

Dari belakang sih, kayak mbak Jisoo—eh, bodo amatlah. Mau dia apa bukan juga buka urusan gue. Emang gue siapanya yang kudu peduliin dia?

Elah, bahas mbak Jisoo kok gue makin bete ya.

Gatau ah. Merem aja kali ya, enak.

.

 **TBC**

.

Hai hai, cecer kembali dengan selera humor yang makin rendahan dan scene gebuk-gebukan yang kurang gr3g3t

Nungguin ga? Kangen ga? Ga y? Ydh q gpp.

Maafin ya lama : (

Maaf juga kalo chap 3 pendekan : (

Maaf juga buat chap 1 yang kurang ada feelnya : ( aku usahain makin ke sini bakalan aku perbaikin kok : " )

Oh ya, miane chap ini gaada manis-manisnya HAHAHAHA

Udah ah ya, sekian.


End file.
